I'm Not Okay (I Promise)
by augustush waters
Summary: Hazel is too old. Thalia can't handle pressure. Nico keeps running. Jason is never the hero. Percy is okay. :: T for mature themes :: character stud(ies)y :: Title taken from "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romace


**[Hazel can't forget. Thalia can't handle pressure. Nico keeps running. Jason is never the hero. Percy is okay.]**

**Title: I'm Not Okay (I Promise) **or Why it Sucks to be a Child of the Big Three Unless You're Percy Jackson

**Pairing(s): Percabeth, implied (past) Thaluke, Jasper**

**Summary: ****_Percy seems to be the only one who has his shit together_**** nowadays.**

**POV: third, Big Three Kid-centric**

**Warning(s): Possibly triggering (although I can't really see why), a little Percy-bashing but I still love him, Children of the Big Three-slamming(?)**

**Rating: Ehhh, mid-low T for cussing and such**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own PJO or HoO yada, yada, and I also do not own MCR or their song titl. (although, if I did, I'd force them to get back together)**

**Notes(s): Title taken from "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. I wrote this as a charcter study thing for the Big Three Kids (I'll probabaly use that term a lot) because I haven't seen anything like that before and yeah... **

* * *

_"Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say, I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way"_

* * *

Thalia is freaking out. She's _completelytotally_ freaking out because her _baby_ brother is gone.

And it's _totallyhonestly_ her deadbeat mom's fault, because Thalia is _nine-years-old_ and _what is she supposed to do_?

So she runs away {it's for the best} and she _doesn't think_ about turning around ever again.

* * *

Jason is twelve and they want him to _kill an animal _and he _totallydoesnot _want to do the thing, but he's _a Roman and that's what Roman's do._

{or so reyna said}

So Jason _doesnottotally_ want to kill this _cute, gold puppy _but he has to.

{or so reyna said}

But he isn't one for rules, so he _stuffs the dog in his pants_, little, gold head flopping under his shirt as he runs backs to his quarters.

{screaming about how he needed to take a shit}

* * *

_Jason ends up giving the puppy to Reyna, because _puppy love.

* * *

Nico DiAngelo is _ten-years-old _and he totally just lost his sister when she _left him_.

{not that you're bitter about it or anything, death breath}

But _she totallymaybe got sick of him_ just like everyone else does, so he puts on that aviator jacket and runs in the middle of the night, _because he's ten and he just lost his sister and it totallycompletely sucks._

* * *

Hazel is nine and she absolutely doesn't want to be know as the _colored witch's cursed child_, so she sticks to herself and then she meets Sammy Valdez and he's kind and funny and _loving_.

So she's nine and she finally has a friend who isn't scared of her, but her mother won't let her see him after school and that totally sucks.

* * *

Maybe Percy has just been to _Tartarus, a completelytotally grosslyscary endless pit, _but he has Annabeth and that's enough for him.

Because Percy is the _totallycompletelypowerfulinvincible_ Hero of Olympus and all he needs is the love of his life and maybe his mom and then he's okay.

* * *

_"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out"_

* * *

It taks him awhile to figure out, but Jason realizes he isn't going to be the hero. 

{and he totally knows that after being knocked out for every battle}

Because _Perseus is the one who get's to be heroic and happy_, not _Jason_.

Jason even has a totallyamazingbeautiful girlfriend who totallyisnot the stereotypical Aphrodite kid, and _Jason loves her for not being a stereotype._

But everyone expects him to be the _"blonde Superman"_.

{leo even gave you superman pjs, right, studmuffin?}

Because he's _Jason_ and he was named after one of the greatest heroes of all time, but he _totallywillnot_ end up like the other Jason and everyone knows why.

* * *

Thalia Grace is fifteen and she's going to be the child of the Prophecy and Thalia Grace totallydoesnot need that pressure.

And Thalia is absolutelytotally tired as shit and she just needs a break.

{because she's just that close to breaking herself}

* * *

Nico is only- what? _Thirtee__n_?- when he's shadow-traveling and being stuffed in big, golden jars and being _the only mature one_.

Because he's the scary child of Hades and that's what kids of Hades _do._

That's when he really starts to need Bianca (even though Hazel is there, it's just not the same) to do all these things because she was alwaystotallycompletely better at these things.

_It's totallyepically not fair._

* * *

She's finally back from the dead without her mother who doesn't even know her and it's all thanks to Nico Di Angelo.

Hazel loves being alive, she honestly does, but sometimes her age catches up to her.

She doesn't know what a computer is or a _Minecraft_ or _The Walking Dead_ and that totally sucks because it's _all_ Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank talk about.

And it totally _sucks._

* * *

Maybe Percy has just been back from Tartarus. Maybe he's been through Death Mist and an evil, darkness Goddess. Maybe Percy isn't totallycompletely okay.

But maybe he _is_ somewhattotally okay.

Because he can visit his mom and kiss his girlfriend and see his friends and _watch The Walking Dead _(with the occasional Tartarus flashback).

Everyone else says it's totally not fair because Percy's supposed to feel like he just gave birth to a watermelon, but within a few days of being back, he's _back to his normal self_.

* * *

_"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems (I'm not okay)? I've told you time and time again, you sing the words but don't know what it means (I'm not okay)"_

* * *

Thalia really hates being friends with a daughter of Athena sometimes, because, _yeah_, Annabeth is book and somewhat-street smart, but other times she just doesn't get it.

"How is screaming appealing?" Annabeth would say. "Sure, the guy has some deep lyrics, but _screaming_? You're a demigod, Thalia! I'm sure that screaming isn't something you'd want to hear."

But, Thalia totally wants to listen to _Bring Me the Horizon _and Green Day and the bands that Annabeth calls shitty, because the Gods mess with her life enough; she doesn't need a kid of one to dictate her music choice.

So, Annabeth hates Thalia's music choice, and Thalia _cares_.

* * *

_"To be a joke and look, another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook For the last time, take a good, hard look!"_

* * *

Jason is always passed out during the cool shit, the battles he should be leading.

Because he's a _son of Jupiter_ and that's totally what sons of Jupiter do.

Thalia is the lietenant of the Hunters of Di- _Artemis. _Nico can summon ghost armies. Frank shape-shifts. Percy controls water and led a battle on _Mount Olympus_ on his sixteenth birthday.

What battles did Jason fight on his sixteenth birthday?

Oh, yeah, _none! _Because he was _knocked unconcious_.

* * *

_"But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth; I mean this! I'm okay (trust me)!"_

* * *

All of the Big Three kids realize, on Percy's seventeenth birthday, that Percy is really _the only one who get's to be a little less fucked up._

Because he's the only one who isn't knocked out during fights, or dumb about modern-day technology, or bad at leading armies, or thirteen.

But then they all see that look in Percy's eyes, the one saying _"I don't want to grow up and die", _and they all totallycompletely realize that Percy isn't as fine as he says he is.

And Percy sees the looks of _"I understand"_ and he smiles.

Then, maybe, _just maybe_, the five of them grow just a _little more okay_ and a _little less fucked up._


End file.
